


Одно, но огромное исключение

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Тендо улизнул, чтобы отдышатся и прийти в себя. Но Вакатоши его все равно нашел





	Одно, но огромное исключение

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Сентябрьский Хайкью-фест 2017, выпавший персонаж: Ушиджима Вакатоши

Светлый прямоугольник двери резким хлопком отсек многоголосый шум университетской вечеринки. Тут, в тишине каморки, загроможденной ломкой от старости мебелью, музыка не слышалась, а ощущалась дрожью басов. Запах пыли, старых бумаг, засохших маркеров казался одуряюще свежим, и Тендо глотал его, чтобы сбить с языка вкус имбирного коктейля с джином. Потянуло сквозняком, резким, словно пощечина, и Тендо устало опустился на корточки, прижимаясь спиной к стене. Дрожь басов передавалась в ладони, и он растопырил пальцы, рассматривая их внимательно — с узлами костяшек, перемотанные телесными лентами тейпа, они тоже дрожали.

Он просто хотел перевести дыхание. Он не был готов к появлению Вакатоши. Возможно, потому что час назад они списывались в скайпе, и тот ни одним словом не упомянул, что куда-то собирается. Особенно куда-то, где мог быть Тендо. Перебирая в памяти их последний разговор, Тендо покачал головой — нет, Вакатоши бы сказал. И все же он был там — в залитом светом актовом зале, украшенном гирляндами цветов и воздушных сторон. С огромной надписью поперек стены: «Позаботьтесь о нас!»

Возможно, Тендо бы решил, что ему показалось. Но Шимура-кун, капитан их университетской команды — «Ушиджима, ваша школьная команда — это нечто, Тендо поражает, ты знаешь» — говорил взахлеб о перспективах, о встрече их команд в финале — в следующем году, конечно. И он велся, словно одурманенный, на низкое «Я смотрел ваши игры, мне нравится потенциал», на знакомый взгляд, прозрачный и ореховый; он жал руку, хлопал Вакатоши по плечу и смеялся, что-то рассказывая. Кажется, про удавшийся сюрприз, про свою радость — «Вакатоши, ты лучший», про новости — у Тендо их всегда было много. В ушах грохотала музыка, где-то хлопали пробки от шампанского, визг девчонок рассыпался веселым ручьем, а в животе у Тендо ворочались тяжелые грязные кирпичи со стесанными краями. 

Сейчас его ломало на пыльном полу, и Тендо зажимал уши руками, но басы все равно пробирались под кожу, и ничерта не помогало.

«Ты для меня важнее всех», — так ему сказал Вакатоши в их последнюю школьную встречу. Растрепанный, взъерошенный — «Слушай, они у тебя пуговицы обрывали или волосы» — Вакатоши смотрел так серьезно, что Тендо загибался от смеха. «Конечно, я самый важный!» — говорил он, приобнимая Вакатоши и пряча лицо у него в воротнике. Запах одеколона кружил голову, и Тендо сжимал пальцы чуть сильнее, чем нужно, но Вакатоши не протестовал, ждал терпеливо, пока Тендо вволю нащупается, наобнимается — «Ох, я люблю трогать, честно». От его запаха сердце стучало куда-то в кадык и не давало дышать.

Им надо было всего лишь перестать видеться. Тендо знал себя — он быстро загорался, но так же быстро остывал. И все же... Как любил говорить отец — в любом деле есть свое исключение. Его исключением был Вакатоши. Влюбленность в которого не прошла даже через три года. Иногда Тендо думал — что будет, если он признается. Скажет как есть — я в тебя влюблен, я дрочу на твой голос, когда мы созваниваемся, я хочу жить с тобой до старости и умереть в один день.

Потом ему на глаза попадалась какая-нибудь фотография — Вакатоши и Эюхара Юри, Вакатоши и Китагава Кейко, Вакатоши и… Да какая разница. Тендо смотрел на свои ладони, и горечь скапливалась под языком.

Негромкие шаги за дверью — слишком знакомые, и Тендо вновь оказался не готов. Вакатоши открыл дверь, и свет из коридора очертил его фигуру, спрятав выражение лица.

— Мне было интересно, — проговорил Вакатоши, — найти тебя без подсказок.

Он шагнул вперед, и дверь за его спиной тихо захлопнулась. Тендо поднял голову, моргая, снова привыкая к мягкой полутьме. Когда Вакатоши опустился на корточки рядом, Тендо забила мелкая дрожь.

Вот поэтому Тендо избегал оставаться с Вакатоши один на один. Хотелось притиснуться нос к носу, обвить шею руками, словно это самая естественная штука в мире, опрокинуть на спину и тереться об него, млея, чувствуя его запах и слушая дыхание. Но Тендо давно научился отделять «хочу» от «нельзя». Проблема с Вакатоши заключалась в том, что рядом с ним эти границы стремительно размывались.

— Ты избегаешь меня, — сказал Вакатоши, и Тендо повернулся к нему. 

Крайне стремительно.

— Ну нет, — неубедительно попробовал он отпереться и замолк, глядя Вакатоши в лицо. Тому было обидно. Тендо читал это по плотно сжатым губам, по напряженным крыльям носа, по вертикальной морщинке между нахмуренных бровей.

— Мы никогда не врали друг другу.

Это ты так думаешь.

— Если ты не хочешь со мной общаться, ты мог просто сказать.

Вакатоши, ты придурок. Я умру без тебя.

Вакатоши рассматривал свои ладони, словно ничего интереснее в жизни нет. Тендо так и не вспомнил, кто у кого подцепил эту привычку.

— Я просто хотел поговорить. Извини. Я больше не буду действовать тебе на нервы.

Вакатоши поднялся. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону, и Тендо стало так больно, что защипало в глазах. Он поднялся, и теперь их носы почти соприкасались — и Тендо чувствовал, как на губах оседает дыхание Вакатоши.

— Ты и правда действуешь на нервы, — он поднял руку и уронил Вакатоши на плечо, сжал пальцы, впиваясь пальцами в мышцы. Еще бы знать, кому он хочет сделать больно. — Придумываешь фигню.

Воздух закончился раньше, чем Тендо смог сказать еще хоть что-нибудь. А ведь он хотел — и много. Какой Вакатоши надежный и сильный. И нет, это не про игру. Какой смешной по утрам и серьезный на площадке. Как сначала удивлял, потом стал бесконечно умилять. Как Тендо сам не понял, как влюбился, — и до сих пор не понимает. 

Слова глохли где-то в горле, и Тендо замотал головой, уткнулся Вакатоши в плечо, обнял его — так крепко, как всегда хотелось, чтобы плечи к плечам, бедра к бедрам, и чтобы долго стоять, стискивая его все сильнее, и дышать в шею, и греться его теплом.

У Тендо подкосились ноги, когда на спину, аккуратно, между лопаток, легла тяжелая ладонь. Ее тепло чувствовалось даже через двойную ткань футболки и пиджака, оно медленно просачивалось внутрь, запуская какой-то сложный механизм под названием «Шагающая крыша Тендо Сатори», сносило барьеры — как будто их не было никогда. 

И можно гладить по спине в ответ, тереться носом о ключицы в распахнутом вороте рубашке, прижиматься щекой к щеке, и даже говорить, наконец-то говорить, выталкивая из горла непослушные слова:

— Не обращай внимания, мне всегда сносит от тебя голову, я сейчас пообнимаюсь и уйду.

— Тендо.

— А еще я подумал, ты, наверное, с девушкой пришел, чего я буду путаться под ногами, меня и так все твои друзья ненавидят.

— Тендо, мой единственный друг — это ты.

— Жаль, правда, что все так получается, тебе точно не стоит меня слушать, ха, надо было выпить, тогда была бы отмазка.

— Тендо, у меня нет девушки.

— Ну не друзья, да ладно, у тебя куча друзей, твоя команда тебя любит, — это правда, Вакатоши любили все, и не то чтобы Тендо это удивляло.

— Тендо.

— Ну нет девушки — значит, будет, послушай старину Тендо, у меня глаз — алмаз.

Вакатоши его поцеловал.

Тендо замер, ощущая прикосновение мягких губ. Мозг отключился. Растворились кирпичи, мешавшие дышать. А пульс разогнался до ста восьмидесяти. Караул, этому борту нужно охлаждение.

Тендо вовсю таращился на Вакатоши, а тот целовал его сосредоточенно, бережно, медленно — с закрытыми глазами. По телу катилась истома горячей волной, колени дрожали, и Тендо отвечал, цепляясь Вакатоши за плечи, почти повисая на нем, запоминая каждую секунду, задыхаясь, но боясь оторваться.

— Ох, — сказал Вакатоши, глядя сумасшедшими глазами. — Ох, — повторил он и поднял руку — наверное, вытереть губы. 

Тендо опять не угадал. Вакатоши притронулся к его уголку рта и провел по губам пальцам. И потом прошептал, словно зачарованный:

— Ты какой-то волшебный.

И в случае Вакатоши это совершенно точно было тем, что он думает. Тендо с усилием разжал пальцы и взял его лицо в ладони, вглядываясь в глаза.

— Люблю тебя, — сказал он. И это оказалось неожиданно просто. Как прыгнуть в холодную воду, как крикнуть в толпе. Надо было сказать только для того, чтобы понять самому — это правда. И Тендо устал держать ее в себе.

— Ты волшебный, — повторил Вакатоши шепотом, — и такой странный, — он осторожно обнял Тендо, словно боялся разбить, провел ладонями по ребрам — сильно, широко, и у Тендо снова подогнулись ноги. — Но я тебя тоже.

Ноги перестали их держать одновременно. Они сползли по стене, по-прежнему обнимаясь, и Тендо пытался вспомнит, почему они не поговорили раньше. Была же какая-то причина.

— Я идиот? — пробормотал он себе под ног, а Вакатоши ответил:

— Нет.

— Будем жить до старости и умрем в один день?

— Да.

Такие ответы Тендо устраивали. И что Вакатоши – одно огромное исключение в его жизни, тоже.


End file.
